The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 26
Charlie's POV I started sweating. In front of me, the Eiffel Tower loomed, like the shadow of Death itself.... Oh, what the heck are you thinking, Charlie? I chided myself in my mind. You can still block it. Can I? '' "Okay," Alex turned towards us. "Who's first?" "Charlie." Zarana pushed me towards Alex. "Hey!" I protested. "I can fly." Zarana put in. Alex nodded. "Better stick close to me, Charl. I don't want you to die.... yet." Her face wrinkled. "Oh, what am I saying? Just hold on." I gulped and cast a pleading look at my dad, who was now biting his lip so hard that drops of blood trickled out. "Be careful." He mouthed to me and raised his hand, as if I will never see him again. I tried to be brave and clutched Alex's shoulder. I didn't notice I was clutching very hard until Alex whimpered, "Ouch." "Sorry." I muttered. Alex seemed to accept the fact that I was tense and nervous, and she replied. "It's okay." We broke into a heavy run, and we passed through the shadows of the Eiffel Tower. I blinked. "Where am I?" Alex shrugged, bringing out the Reaper. "I think we're at the top floor." "Why are you bringing out your sword?" The daughter of Hades took a step forward then said over her shoulder. "I smell death. Someone will be sacrificed." She muttered. "Do you think it will be Percy and Annabeth?" I asked, following her. "No." Zarana appeared suddenly before us, with Victoria at her side. "Guys!" I said, clutching my chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Zarana picked up her sword. "Sorry." She said grimly, blue eyes flashing. Victoria brandished her sword and smiled pityfully at me. "I'm not going to die yet." I grumbled as I summoned my daggers. The room was cold. There were potted plants and posh couches and framed paintings. Mist hung in the air. "Someone has been here." Alex whispered, almost dramatically. We walked a few more steps. I craned my neck for the Omega sign, while Alex, Vic, and Z were murmuring together. "Where's Dad?" I asked, realizing he's not with us. Just then, I felt a presence behind me. "He's being held hostage." A cold, high-pitched voice said. "Foolish half-bloods, leaving fathers to rot all alone." I turned to see a girl with pale blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with silver dots, and faded jeans. She held a sword in one hand. A very familiar bronze sword. Percy's sword. Riptide. "Give the sword." Zarana spoke sternly behind my back. "Or I'll blast you to ashes." "You can't, petty girl." The girl said. "I have my mistress' protection." "That won't save you." Vic said coolly. "Really?" The girl sneered and flicked her hand. Led by a boy also in a dark shirt and jeans, two Laistrygonians and two Hyperboreans marched in, clubs ready, with a pack of hellhounds milling on their feet. "Come on, sister. Our dracaenas are searching for the third piece." The boy said. "Take the pieces first." The girl exclaimed. "No. Our mistress orders us to search for the piece." The girl sighed. "Fine, Paulo." She gave us a glare and went off with her brother. The monsters launched themselves at us. But Zarana slipped away, leaving us alone in fighting. "I'm about to die, jerk!" I screamed at her, while avoiding hellhound drool drop on my face. "Hold on!" Was all I heard from her. Then ,she was gone. "Where's Zarana?" Alex asked as she slashed at a Hyporborean. "Went off to hunt those siblings!" I yelled back. We kept on fighting for twenty minutes. Nothing happened.I finished off my hellhound, then switched to the remaining Laistrygonian. "Be careful!" Vic warned. I shifted my dagger and tried to stab the giant in the heart, but he blocked it with his club. "You die!" He roared, and wacked off my weapons. "Charlie!" Alex said, but she was occupied by two hellhounds. "I saw Thanatos!" She yelled. The giant laughed and swung his club. "Dodge it!" Vic screamed, but was grabbed by a Hyperborean. I tried to avoid the club and got my dagger. The giant bellowed, and we parried. ''"Your death.... it will come." ''A voice said soothingly. ''"Accept it....." "''No," I muttered. I dodged another blow. ''"Come on, Charlie." ''The voice said. ''"You will finally be free of your dark past if you do this. Set free your soul. Give it to Hades. It's for the best." '' I chewed my lip and kept on attacking. ''"Think about Therese and Gordon." ''The voice told me. ''"They sacrificed themselves to protect you. Your father suffered for you. Many of your friends are willing to die for you. Must you continue their chain of offering their lives for you? No. The world will settle into peace because of you." I was beginning to lose focus. ''"Time to be a real hero." '' My dagger clattered to the ground in shock, and the giant's club swung at me. But I stood frozen. "Move!" Alex cried. I didn't listen. ''"Time to be a real hero." ''The voice was echoing inside my mind. "No!" I heard Alex and Vic shout. I felt a painful blow in my head and heart, and I fell to the ground. I was barely breathing. For good measure, the giant thumped me with his club again. I can feel my strength fading. ''"It's for the best...." ''The voice cackled. I closed my eyes, and I felt peace wash over me. I stopped breathing. ''"Time to be a real hero...." '' Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page